Bonnie's Big Date
by JonathonWolf
Summary: Kim made a bet to get Ron a chance as mascot.  Now Bonnie has to face the consequences.  Takes place with Attack of the Killer Bebes.  A bit of RonBon.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's Big Date 

The brunette cheerleader was the center of attention of the squad right now. She might be enjoying it if they weren't yelling at her from all directions. All because of that loser, Ron Stoppable. Kim had convinced everyone else to give him a chance. Bonnie was the only holdout. To get her agreement, the redheaded captain made a bet. If the crowd didn't like the mascot routine, Bonnie could be captain. If they did, she had to be nice to Ron. The choice was to be sociable to him for one week or go on one date. Hard to say which choice was worse.

"Fine," she yelled. "I'll go out with Stoppable. At least this will be over faster."

"OK. Here's how it'll work," Kim started. "Ron knows the situation, and everything will be covered by favors. You have to treat this like a real date. We'll be monitoring, so if it looks like you're purposely sabotaging it, you're off the squad."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Bonnie was glad her family wasn't home tonight. She wanted as few people to know as possible. She was putting the final touches on her make-up when she heard the knock. The tanned beauty took one final glance at herself. She wore an aquamarine short sleeve shirt to go with her eyes and a light brown skirt that went to mid-thigh. Just because she didn't want to do this didn't mean she could slack in her reputation as best dressed girl in Middleton.

She opened the door and gave Ron a quick once over. He wore a red long sleeve dress shirt and khaki slacks; at least he cleans up well. The girl smiled smugly at the look of amazement when he saw her. Finally, he grinned at her and presented a single long-stem rose. "Looking good, Bonnie."

The brunette scoffed at him as she took the rose. "What, Stoppable? Couldn't afford a bouquet?"

"No," he answered, unperturbed. "I wanted to give you something that represented you, so I found the most perfect rose in all of the tri-city area."

She glared at him, trying to find the jab. "I bet this one still has the thorns."

"The **real** you. No thorns."

She set it in a nearby vase. "Fine. Let's just go."

Bonnie was surprised to see a stretch limousine waiting for them. "Thanks again, Mr. Simmons," the blonde said to the chauffeur holding the door for them.

"Please, it's the least I can do after how you helped me when I got lost in the desert," the man said.

"No big. Anybody could have kept a pack of coyotes at bay. I'm just glad the Kimmunicator had enough juice to jump your battery."

Ron slid in to find the brunette glaring at him. "I'm not impressed."

The blonde looked around. "I don't know. It's roomy, there's a sunroof that can be opened, and the mini-fridge is stocked with water and juice."

"Nevermind," she said in disgust, staring out the window.

"Where are we going? This looks like Lowerton," the girl said with disdain.

"It's a place called Genucci's. There's a three-month wait list. Nice atmosphere, though."

Bonnie was shocked. She had heard of the restaurant but had never been. Only the social elite could afford it, and they had to follow the wait list, too. "You made reservations three months ago?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course not. I called them earlier this week," Ron scoffed. "They owe me from when all their cooks came down with food poisoning. I prepared all the dishes that night. KP helped by getting stuff from the fridge and shaking a few pans."

As they approached, she took in the elegant style of the restaurant. A beautiful fountain was set in front of the building and perfectly manicured bushes surrounded the place. She smiled smugly when she saw that a small crowd stood by the entrance. No way Ron could get them to the front of the line. That should put a damper on the evening.

The limo pulled up to the door, and the blonde stepped out first to help her out. She grudgingly took his arm to be escorted in. When they entered, a middle-aged man approached them. 'Probably to tell us to wait,' Bonnie thought.

"Ah, Mr. Stoppable. I'm the manager tonight. We have your table waiting for you," the man said.

The girl couldn't hide her shock. How could he have this much influence. Ron seated the dumb-founded girl before seating himself.

"Can you inform our waiter that the young lady will need a menu, and we will start with bread for an appetizer, please," Ron requested.

"I'll take care of that and have a waiter sent for the rest of your order. I regret your meal will not be up to your skills, but our kitchen has some of the finest chefs in the country."

Ron smiled. "I know everything will be perfect." The man nodded as he left.

Bonnie looked over the menu as the blonde nibbled on the bread once it arrived. "Too good to need a menu?" she asked snidely.

The boy shrugged. "I've cooked everything, so I know what's in all the dishes."

"Then what should I order?"

"The chicken pestolini with the house salad and vinaigrette."

The brunette looked away with a harrumph. That was exactly what she was thinking of having. "Fine. Whatever."

When they were ready, Ron ordered the chicken pestolini for her and a sirloin steak with mushroom butter sauce and a baked potato. He tried to start up a conversation a few times, but the brunette would only give short replies. "Bonnie, this is supposed to be our chance to get to know each other," he sighed. "I think we could be friends, and I don't want to see you kicked off the squad just because you won't open up a little."

"This is all your fault," she said angrily. "You're such a loser, you couldn't even fail at being mascot right."

The blonde boy rubbed the back of his neck. "OK. Not where I was going, but it's a start. What don't you like about me?"

"Uh, let's see," the brunette started. "Your goofy haircut, those ugly clothes, and the way you follow Kim around like a lost puppy. Only losers follow around other people like that."

Ron looked at her sadly. "Would you say Tara is your friend?"

"Uh…yes," she replied cautiously, caught off guard by the question.

"Is she your best friend? Tell her everything, always by your side, ever-supportive best friend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because she follows you around like I follow Kim. By your definition, Tara is a loser."

"How dare you," she seethed, glaring at him.

He met her eyes calmly. "And that's what I like about you."

All the rage left her as she looked at him with utter bewilderment. "What?"

"You're loyal to Tara and your friends. I like that about you."

"I don't need your pity," she said quietly, going back to her meal.

The blonde boy looked at his companion with confusion. "Why would I pity you? You're on amazing young woman."

Bonnie looked at him suspiciously before determining he was being completely honest. "Fine. My sisters, Connie and Lonnie, are always reminding me of how much more they accomplished when they were in high school."

"They were a few years apart, weren't they?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, they never had to compete like you and Kim. They were never going for the same prizes at the same time. If you didn't have to fight Kim, you'd be getting everything easy."

"I know," she said, frustrated.

"No, no. Your sisters are jealous because they know if you win, you had to beat an equal. They didn't fight for anything."

"What are you trying to say?"

"They're afraid you'll figure out you're better than they are. It's all relative. If everyone else can only run one mile, all you have to do is run a little further. But if you barely beat someone that can run five miles, you've still ran five miles."

She stared at him in shock. "Wow, but I'll still have to beat Kim at something."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe. Ready for the next stop?"

She finished the last of her meal. "Yeah. What else is left?"

"Next is mini golf, then a movie. We're done after that."

"Let's get this over with than," she said as they left. Both thanked the manager for a wonderful meal.

Bonnie looked at all the kids putting away. "Why are we here?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Using favors makes activities difficult. Kim and I stopped Duff Killigan here. Besides, it gives us a chance to digest."

"This is a stupid game."

"It's ok that you won't beat me," Ron teased.

"Oh, I can beat you at anything," the brunette promised.

"All right. How about a bet? You win by any number of strokes, and the date is over. I win, I get one minute of kissing time per stroke I beat you by. You can even keep track of the time."

"You're on," she said, taking position at the first course. Neither said a word as they concentrated for each putt. Their silence was only broken by the occasional celebratory outburst from each. Halfway through the courses, Bonnie was down a few strokes; but she was having fun. She refused to show it, though. By the time they had finished the eighteen courses, the huge lead Ron had gained fell to eight strokes.

The blonde raised his arms in victory with a loud booyah.

"OK, fine. You get eight minutes," she said grumpily.

He grinned at her. "I'll take them after the movie. We'd better get going or we'll be late."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Bonnie watched out of the window as they rode along. "Don't think I didn't notice you cheating."

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"You messed up putts to make it a closer game. I told you I don't want your pity."

"Let me get this straight. I have an opportunity to get a lot of time kissing a beautiful girl, and I purposely reduced the lead?"

"Well, when you put it like that," she huffed. "What movie are we seeing?"  
Ron grinned. "It's a surprise."

She begged until they got to the theater, but he wouldn't say. Helping her out of the limo, she took his arm as they walked in. Neither noticed the group of football players until too late. "On a pity date, Bonnie?"

She didn't know what to say in her embarrassment. Fortunately, Ron stepped up. "It's an early birthday present from me and Kim. We got her an advanced screening of a movie that won't be out for a few months. Rules say at least two occupants for private screenings, and I got volunteered." With that, he escorted Bonnie to the private room before the jocks had a chance to say anything.

"Pretty smooth," she said as they took their seats.

"We just wanted to be prepared. Anyways, this is your reward for getting this far. We got you Valley of the Horse."

The brunette squealed in delight. She hugged him excitedly as she thanked him over and over. This was supposed to be the romantic movie of the year and had some of her favorite actors. She latched onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as the movie started.

Bonnie lost herself in the movie, letting her emotions flow freely. She never noticed the subtle position changed of the boy beside her that accommodated her every mood, and he never tried to make a move on her. His shoulder was ready for any tears; his hand ready to be held for any romantic moment. All too soon, the end credits rolled; and she basked in the afterglow of the emotions the movie evoked.

They chatted about the move most of the drive back. "I wish I didn't have to wait so long to talk to the other girls about the movie," she sighed.

"They watched it while we were at dinner. Kim and the others wanted to see it, too."

Bonnie smiled to herself, then frowned as she remembered something. "I still owe you eight minutes."

"Huh?" the blonde asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You won the bet, and I'm not going to let you hold it over me." She pulled him into a deep kiss as she checked her watch for the start time.

Ron was unresponsive at first, but he soon returned the kiss as he put his arms around her waist. The cheerleader was pleasantly surprised at his proficiency. He wasn't the best kisser, but he was definitely better than some of the guys she'd going out with. 'Probably practices with Kim,' she thought. 'Well, this is one area I know I'm better.' With that thought, she pushed him on his back and kissed him with everything she had. The brunette used every trick she could think of to blow his mind.

Eventually, she realized the limo wasn't moving any more. Looking out the window, she saw they were parked in front of her house. Checking her watch, Bonnie was shocked to see they'd been making out for over an hour. At least Ron looked deliriously happy.

The brunette straightened her clothes and prepared to get out. "I'll walk you to your door," Ron said, completely fine.

"Whatever," she said, miffed. Guys aren't supposed to recover that fast.

He helped her out of the limo and walked her the short distance to her door. With a smile, he turned to walk back.

Bonnie grabbed his arm. "Wait," she said reluctantly. "Tonight wasn't that bad," she said as she gave him a peck on the check. She went inside and smiled to herself when she saw the rose he'd given her again.

"So, little Bon-Bon has finally found someone that dates losers," sneered Connie.

"Maybe it's a pity date. After all, when could Bonnie ever land a rich guy," laughed Lonnie.

Bonnie stormed off to her room without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bonnie Rockwaller lay on her side, clutching a pillow to her chest. Her body shook, alternating between battling her anger and trying not to cry. From time to time, her gaze would fall upon the single rose she had snuck to her room; and her emotions would calm for a moment. Her happiness would turn to sadness when her thoughts moved to her sisters and their condescension of her. As was her nature, she soon became angry at everything and with everyone.

She hated her sisters for always saying she wasn't good enough. She hated Kim for making the stupid bet. She hated the other cheerleaders for following Kim. But the only thing she could bring herself to not like about Ron was that he wasn't higher on the social ladder. And she hated herself for the fact that it meant so much to her that she couldn't move past it.

Bonnie began to reminisce about the date, hugging her pillow in lieu of the young blonde, when her phone rang. Growling, she answered it. "Yes?"

"Hey, Bonnie," the bubbly girl on the line greeted her, failing to notice the edge to the other girl's voice. "How was the date?"

The brunette sighed to herself. "It was fine, Tara," she answered, remembering something. "But you already know that since you guys were monitoring me."

Tara laughed. "Sorry, about that. Ron was supposed to tell you we were watching the movie. Kim's computer friend had something set to keep track. Ron had a key word if it wasn't going well, but he was supposed to try to keep you the entire night."

Bonnie looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "But nothing would have happened to him if he'd let me leave early, right?"

"He agreed to stop being mascot since there'd probably be some tension on the squad. Glad it worked out. He's really good."

"Yeah, so am I," she said distractedly. Because they'd blame me for convincing him and him for letting me.

"Come on, Bonnie. How'd the date go?" Tara asked excitedly.

"Why don't you ask Stoppable," she replied evasively.

The blond girl sighed. "We tried, but he kept saying a gentleman never tells. A bunch of girls pleading him, and the best we got was that you seemed to have a good time and ask you for details."

The brunette laughed. "Yeah, that kinda sounds like him. He was respectful the entire night."

"Did he kiss you?" Tara asked, conspiratorially.

The tanned girl blushed. "Actually, I kissed him." Then she added quickly, "but it was part of a bet at the mini-golf place."

"Oh," the blonde replied, disappointed. "Did he give you a kiss goodnight?"

Bonnie hesitated. "I gave him a peck on the cheek. He walked me to the door after we'd been making out in the limo, so I don't think he'd complain."

Tara squealed. "Is he a good kisser? Did he slip you some tongue? You guys have sex?"

"Tara!" the brunette exclaimed, blushing so much she thought the smoke alarms would go off. "We just kissed; nothing else happened."

"Aw, you have to have something juicy," the blonde girl whined.

Bonnie laughed. "Afraid not. It was pretty typical date stuff. He came to my door with 'the most perfect rose in the tri-city area." Said it represented the real me. We had some conversation during dinner. Played a round of miniature golf. Went to the movie, and he dropped me off at my house."

"That's so romantic," Tara sighed dreamily.

"Why are you sighing? Didn't the squad set it up?" she asked, exasperated.

"Oh, no. Ron planned it all out himself. We just helped him with a few details. He said the whole thing had to have his touch or you wouldn't be getting to know him."

"Hmmm, that puts a few things in a different light," Bonnie mused.

"You going to go out with him again?" Tara inquired.

"I'm not sure," she said hesitantly.

"Aw, why not? Didn't you have a good time?" the blond girl asked.

"Well, I mean, sure, he's a nice guy. He's funny, romantic, can treat a girl right, and easy to talk to," the brunette said.

"But?" Tara encouraged.

"He's a social outcast, and it would ruin my reputation," Bonnie said weakly.

The blonde sighed heavily. "You're going to let a guy that treats you right go, just because he's not popular?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Bonnie said, flustered.

"Bonnie, you are the most popular girl in school. A trendsetter. People may be surprised at first, but Ron's liked more than you think."

"I don't know, T. Dating the wrong person can destroy your high school reputation."

"But finding a guy you can love may bring joy to the rest of your life. Date him in secret if you have to; just don't throw away an opportunity you might regret later."

"Fine, fine. I'll think about it."

"Good. And remember that he's very flexible and has lots of stamina," Tara tease, mischievously.

Bonnie blushed again. "Goodnight, Tara."

"Night," she laughed.

Bonnie hung up the phone and lay back down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Now she had thoughts of Ron Stoppable as a sex object running through her head. At least Tara had made her feel better. Something Ron had spent an entire night trying to do actually. But she wasn't even sure he was interested. He had asked her to the Spirit Week Dance, but he had asked all the girls in school.

The young brunette slowly drifted off to sleep, debates running through her head. The perfume of the rose scented the air, bringing a small smile to the slumbering girl. The movie she saw now played through her dreams, but the romantic couple was replaced by herself and a goofy blonde boy.

A/N 

I'd never intended to continue this story, but I do feel I owe a Ron/Bon story. It all started as an attempt to do a Ron/Bon story where Bonnie isn't broken down in some fashion. I don't know what the update schedule will look like for this one, but I'll try to be reasonable. I've ideas of where I want to go. Just got to form them into a cohesive form. Hope everyone enjoys this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Bonnie Rockwaller strutted through the halls of the high school confidently. To the casual observer, her darting eyes would have seemed predatory. And they would almost be right. The young girl was hunting for anyone that looked like they knew she had gone on a date with Ron Stoppable.

Inside, the brunette was a nervous wreck. She knew Tara was right, but her reputation was all she really had. If she lost that, she really would be the loser her sister's told her she was. It also hurt Bonnie to realize she treated him the same way her sisters treated her. She had told Ron her deepest shame, and his eyes were filled with friendly compassion. It was like nothing she could do or say would destroy his respect for her.

Catching sight of the football players from the theater, she tried to ignore them as she walked by. "Hey, Bonnie, how'd the date with Stoppable go?" the guy laughed.

"We told you. He was only there so I could see the advance showing of the movie," she answered haughtily.

"You know we'll pound him for you if he tried to make a move," another guy offered.

"He was a perfect gentleman," she growled.

"Who was a perfect gentleman?" Brick asked, walking up.

"Stoppable took Bonnie to the movies," the first guy replied.

"He had to be there so I could see the advance screening," Bonnie corrected.

"Oh, cool. Was it that chick flick you wanted to see?" Brick said.

"Man, you're not mad Stoppable's trying to get with a cheerleader?"

Brick shrugged. "He's a nice guy. I mean, he saves the world all the time."

Bonnie quietly slipped away, leaving them to whatever their discussion led them. As she walked to class, the brunette tried to figure out why that conversation had upset her. Was she mad that they knew about it or because they talked like Ron wasn't good enough? She wasn't sure which, but smiled wryly that he would probably say he wasn't good enough and mean it too. At least Brick had been supportive. He wasn't bright enough to be trying to get on her good side, so the sentiment was sincere.

For the rest of the day, Bonnie thought about her dilemma. Perhaps she was mean to him as her way to motivate him to become what she somehow saw within. While she figured it out, she decided she would neither encourage nor discourage Ron's attitude towards her. So that meant no flirting or insulting, but she wouldn't ignore him. They were passing in the hall, and Ron gave her a little wave. Just a friendly wave. Bonnie waved back, but she also noticed how he had looked around to make sure no one would see. To protect her social status. It made her feel both flattered and guilty.

On the way to cheer practice at the end of the day, Bonnie was still deep in thought and no closer to a resolution. She was too startled to make a sound when she was yanked into the janitor's closet. Her scream died on her lips when she saw it was Ron. "What do you want?" she fumed, angry with him for scaring her.

"Wanted to get to you before the girls did," he chuckled. "We still have the movie, so they're going to invite you to see it again. They'll probably want to know what happened on our night out."

"What? You want me to tell them you're a super stud?" she accused, getting upset at his audacity.

Ron waved off her words. "Say whatever you want. I won't be there to disagree. I just didn't think it would be fair to blindside you."

"You're not seeing the movie again?" the brunette asked, cursing herself for sounding disappointed.

"Naw. Not my kind of movie. I only got it because Tara said you wanted to see it." Ron reached for the door. "We'd better get out of here before anyone gets the wrong idea."

Bonnie spun him around. "Ashamed to let people think we're together, Stoppable," she seethed.

"No, of course not. I…I…" the young blonde tried to respond, flustered.

"Nobody rejects Bonnie Rockwaller."

"I thought you were rejecting me," he pleaded.

Bonnie prevented any further words by forcefully grabbing the boy and kissing him passionately.

Ron tried to protest for a moment but soon succumbed to the pleasant embrace. Neither noticed the large figure that stood in the now open doorway. "Rockwaller! Stoppable! My office. Now," the deep voice of Mr. Barkin startled them.

The two teens silently followed the administrator. Their gaze remained focused on the heels of the man in front of them, too ashamed to look at each other or any of the students that hadn't left for home yet.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Mr. Barkin asked, seating himself behind his desk.

"It wasn't what it looked like," the young girl blurted.

"Oh, I'm sure. I'm fully aware of how you two feel about each other. It couldn't possibly have been two students making out in the janitor's closet. So, it must have been someone getting their tonsils removed."

"I got mine removed when I was eight," Ron interjected meekly.

The man raised a brow. "Congratulations, Miss Rockwaller. Looks like Stoppable was being a hero and performed an emergency tonsillectomy with his tongue."

"Look, Mr. Barkin. This is my fault. I pulled Bonnie into the closet to talk to her. It won't happen again."

"It had better not. You both are suspended from extracurricular activities for today and tomorrow. Dismissed."

Both teens left after mumbles of "yes, sir." When they got out of the office, Ron looked over at the brunette. "Why don't you go on home? I'll tell the squad; I have to wait for Kim anyways."

"Um, OK. Sure, Ron," Bonnie replied hesitantly. She was unsure if he would try to kiss her, but somewhat nervous and hopeful that he would.

"Sorry about getting you in trouble. See ya later," he said, walking away.

"Later," she answered softly, watching him until he turned the corner. Disappointment settled into her heart that he didn't even look back. Bonnie made her way home, confused how things had ended up the way they did and how much it hurt.

A/N 

And another chapter for you guys. I've switched to trying to reply to each review. So, I thank everyone that's reviewed so far. I think this chapter has a healthy level of angst. Do you realize how sadistic you people are that you want me to torture a fictional character for your amusement? ;) I think it went well. I especially think the stuff with Mr. Barkin is hilarious. Hope everyone enjoys this one as much as you all seem to have enjoyed the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bonnie Rockwaller lay in her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. Ignoring the ringing of her phone again, probably Tara, the brunette lost herself in thought. She had never found herself in a situation like this before, and she didn't know what to do.

The girl had convinced her mom that she was sick so she wouldn't have to go to school. Yeah. Worried sick was more like it. Her place on the food chain may have been irrevocably lost. Even if she could spin it in her favor, she couldn't do that to Ron. He'd at least earned that much. Not that there was a way to twist being dragged out of the janitor's closet for making out. Others probably saw them before Mr. Barkin stopped them.

Bonnie checked the clock to see that school would be letting out soon. Breathing a deep sigh, she got up and dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. Knowing Tara, she would come over as soon as possible to check up on her. While comforting, the brunette just wanted to be alone. Besides, she knew what the bubbly blonde would tell her.

When she arrived at Middleton Park, she made her way to her favorite spot for thinking. It was a hill in a less traveled area of the park. Sitting on the cool grass, Bonnie let her thoughts drift like the geese and ducks on the not-so-distant lake.

Without her being aware of it, she realized that someone familiar was now sitting beside her. "How'd you know where to find me?" she asked, not looking at her companion.

"I'd like to say I know you better than you think, but Tara said you come her when you want to be alone," Ron said with a trace of humor in his voice. "She's probably at your house by now."

Bonnie smiled sadly. "My life is over. How can I ever show my face at school again?"

"With grace and beauty like you always do."

"Easy for you to say. You don't care what others think about you."

"I care, but only some opinions matter. There are hundreds of people in the school; only a handful have ever tried to get to know me. It's too much work to worry about what people who can't even bother to know my name think."

"But I've worked so hard to be popular. To be on top."

"And look where it's gotten you. You're freaking out because we were caught together." Ron looked intently at the side of her face. "I think you're getting worry lines," he said, pointing towards the corner of her eye.

She slapped his hand away. "That's not funny. My friends are important; I might lose them because of this."

"Tara is your friend, and she's ok with it. Even if we're a mistake, a friend would still accept that this is your mistake to make. Anyone that would drop you because they disagree with a part of who you are doesn't deserve to be called a friend."

Bonnie looked off into the distance. "I don't know. It's all I've ever known."

The young man shrugged. "It'll be hard, but you have to remind yourself that it's easier to change now that later. And you do have friends that will help you."

The brunette smiled sideways at him. "How did you become so insightful?"  
Ron chuckled. "Eh. Saw it in a movie once."

Bonnie laughed and leaned into the blond. "You know that the woman is supposed to be the smart one."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sure you'll be right from now on. I've just got to get it out of my system now so I don't get delusions of grandeur later."

"I could like a mature Ron once in a while," she replied before silencing his 'yes ma'am' with a kiss.

-------

Bonnie stood outside her car, staring up at the school. She wished she hadn't told Ron her going in was something she needed to do alone. The brunette was sorely tempted to simply get back in her car and drive until she was out of gas. She jumped when someone tapped on her shoulder. "Tara, don't sneak up on people like that!"

Tara frowned. "I've been calling you for the last few minutes." The blonde noticed the nervous look her friend was giving the school and decided to take matters into her own hands. "Well, let's go before we're late for homeroom," she chirped, putting her arm through Bonnie's.

The young girl's weak protests fell on deaf ears. Not that she minded. This meant she could blame Tara if things went bad.

The brunette prepared herself for the chaos when the two girls entered the school. Looking all around her, she saw…students rushing to finish assignments or talking with their friends. No one with torches or pitchforks going on about the "rules" or the "food chain." No one even cared, though she knew the news had to be out. Bonnie pouted; someone should be making a big deal for all of the emotional trauma she went through.

No sooner had she thought this than Ron took her free arm. "How's my favorite cheerleader doing?"

The tanned beauty was struck dumb at the honesty of his smiles and the sincerity of his words. She could tell that he was saying it because he meant it, and her only reply was a blush.

"I'm doing great, but I think you should ask your girlfriend," Tara answered cheerfully. "I caught her trying to make a run for it."

Bonnie stiffened. "I was not trying to make a run for it. I was deciding how to make my entrance," she stated indignantly.

The blonde girl gave her a skeptical look. "Do you believe her, Ron?"

"She seems trustworthy to me," Ron grinned.

The tanned girl frowned. "You guys are insane," she asserted, causing all three to laugh.

Their laughter died when they came upon a wall of cheerleaders. "We need to talk with Bonnie," Hope stated.

The three teens shared a look. "It's ok, Ron. We'll catch up later," Tara told him.

Bonnie kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in class."

Ron looked at all the girls again. "Uh, ok. I guess I'll go check with Kim to make sure there aren't any villainous plans that might need foiling." Walking off, he gave one more look over his shoulder before rounding a corner.

The brunette girl returned the serious stares of the other girls, though she was trembling inside. Was this going to be the backlash she had feared? At least she had Tara by her side; she now realized how good it felt to know she had a friend.

To her surprise, the cheer squad broke into big smiles as they encircled her and bombarded her with questions. Why she never told them she was seeing Ron, was it because of the bet, was he a good kisser, where they were going on their next date. Bonnie laughed as she tried to answer all of their questions while they walked to their homerooms.

For the rest of the day, the young girl enjoyed the euphoria of her feelings. When possible, she spent time with her new boyfriend. Other times, she would gossip with some of the other girls. Bonnie felt like all the pressures and burdens she had carried with her were gone. She felt like she could do anything, and she had friends that would support her. The brunette didn't know why she had never seen how many she could truly call friends, and she wished she'd been able to see it sooner. It almost brought her to tears to fill the void in her heart that she never realized was there.

At the end of the day, Bonnie was telling Ron about how her day went. Everyone could tell that the smile on her face was genuine. Most guys she dated were only interested in her body or her status; Ron was actually listening and sharing in her happiness. The two teens didn't even see Amelia until she had pulled Bonnie aside. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Stoppable's not the kind of guy you want to be seen associating with. He's a loser ranked down there with the freak and geeks. You don't want to be dating a loser, right."

"Uh, I can still hear you," the blond boy called out.

Bonnie looked at the other girl and smiled. "You're right," she answered as Amelia's smiled. "That's why I'm dating Ron." With that the brunette took her boyfriend's hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's get to Bueno Nacho. The rest of the squad is meeting there."

Without a backwards glance, the young couple walked off, returning to their previous discussion. They never saw the look of rage from the senior. Not that they were concerned. After all, they both had good friends to help them if needed.

A/N

Yep, I've finally updated. I do believe this will be the conclusion of this story. I've gotten a laptop, so I'm hoping that updates will be more forthcoming. For the most part, I do like how this story came out. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do more Ron/Bon; depends on what story ideas I come up with. For those that enjoy Ron/Bon stories and may not have heard of this one, you should check out "Biology, or Chemistry" by Whispers from the Shadows. It's fairly similar to this story, but it deals with more issues and situations. A really good read.

I've fixed a couple problems if anyone's noticed. Thanks to Cylon One for noticing that I completely skipped a word. And I've done a work around to add the break between scenes. It's been in the original file, but it hasn't wanted to update.


End file.
